


Отдам в добрые руки

by Tadanori



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Expanded Universe, F/M, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadanori/pseuds/Tadanori
Summary: Как причинять добро, не вызывая подозрений





	Отдам в добрые руки

Для охотников за головами любая кантина, какой бы замызганной она ни была, — замечательное место. Здесь всегда можно узнать последние сплетни и свежие слухи или подцепить заказ, хотя этот вариант — совсем уж для неудачников. Cамые рисковые могут даже перекусить, но к таким Боба Фетт точно не относился. Однако упускать возможность разжиться информацией он не собирался, особенно в нынешнем положении.

Последняя охота была неудачной, хорошо хоть не совсем провальной, случалось с ним и такое. В этот раз добыча успела наложить на себя руки, и Боба остался с половиной гонорара. Нет, он вполне понимал добычу, для неё это в самом деле было лучшим выходом, но «Раб-1» требовал ремонта, а кредиток на него не было. Мысль о том, чтобы залезть на счета, где хранилось скопленное на черный день, Бобу не прельщала. Не для того он их так долго и тщательно прятал.

Так что в кантину «Веселый Дру» в пятом секторе станции «Нахтигаль» Боба Фетт пришел в весьма мрачном расположении духа. В наступившей тишине сел за угловой столик, заказал стакан воды и стал ждать. Вскоре разговоры возобновились, на панели голонета транслировали рекламную чушь — ничего интересного, местные заморочки, на которые не стоит размениваться. Боба залез в базу данных местного отделения Гильдии охотников за головами, но и там было пусто, как в казне Альянса. Угораздило же его оказаться в такой дыре. Татуин по сравнению с этим уголком галактики казался центром жизни. Впрочем, как раз от Татуина в ближайшие пару лет ему стоит держаться подальше. Последняя встреча с Джаббой Хаттом оказалась... чересчур эмоциональной. С хаттами вечно так, сначала пообещают горы кредиток, а как платить, впадают в истерику.

Вода в стакане осталась нетронутой, цифры на часах сменяли друг друга... Боба уже собрался уходить, как по экрану прошел сигнал срочного сообщения. Ведущая новостей, до того оживленно рекламировавшая что-то развлекательное, залепетала про опасного преступника, дезертира, за голову которого назначена огромная награда в тридцать тысяч кредитов. Для здешнего захолустья сумма немаленькая, но Бобу заинтересовало другое. Изображение было нечетким, но чтобы опознать лицо, которое он каждый день видел в зеркале, этого оказалось достаточно.

Значит, кто-то из его «братьев» размечтался о свободе и покинул стройные ряды имперской армии. Что ж, даже если этот клон не с Камино, он будет не самой легкой добычей. И тридцать тысяч в совокупности с возможным риском теряют всякую привлекательность. В другое время он прошел бы мимо такого предложения, предоставив другим испытывать удачу, но сейчас ситуация изменилась. Дело даже не в добыче. О том, что здесь Боба Фетт, знает вся станция, и если он откажется от охоты, его репутация пострадает. Не зря же сейчас на него глазеют все посетители кантины.

Он лениво расплатился и отправился обратно к причалам.

Вариантов побега у дезертира было немного, «Нахтигаль» — станция маленькая, и единственным шансом на спасение было убраться с неё как можно быстрее, пока не началась настоящая облава. Вызвав на дисплей схему прилегающих отсеков, Боба прикинул, где он сам в случае чего стал бы прятаться. Пассажирские причалы и зоны ожидания он отверг сразу, слишком плотный контроль. Грузовые отсеки куда привлекательней, но там есть немалый шанс внезапно остаться без воздуха. Надежней всего затесаться среди обслуживающего персонала, чем ниже по статусу, тем лучше. Например, среди тех, кто будет занят профилактическим осмотром двигателей «Раба-1». При этой мысли кусочки мозаики сложились в довольно неприятную картину. Мало какая добыча окажется настолько наглой, чтобы попытаться увести корабль охотника за головами, но от клона-дезертира и такого вполне можно ожидать. Боба невольно ускорил шаг, направляясь в док, где стоял его корабль.

Док был пуст, но не успел Боба набрать код доступа на панели, вмонтированной в наруч, как в коридоре за его спиной раздались выстрелы. Трескотня разрядов приближалась, и он шагнул к стене, в густую тень от сложенных штабелями ящиков. Долго ждать не пришлось: по коридору, припадая на левую ногу и держась за стену, ковылял некто в комбинезоне техника, только в свободной руке у него был совсем не характерный для персонала станции лазерный пистолет. Погоня шла по пятам, «техник», почти не глядя, отстреливался одиночными, причем, судя по крикам, с хорошим процентом попаданий. Если у Бобы и оставались какие-то сомнения относительно его личности, то они исчезли.

Когда дезертир поравнялся с его убежищем, Боба шагнул вперед, опрокидывая беглеца на пол и выбивая пистолет. Появление охотника за головами было неожиданным, но беглый штурмовик быстро пришёл в себя и пополз за отлетевшим в сторону оружием. Боба, набиравший код, ударил носком ботинка по ране на левом бедре беглеца. Тот взвыл и, кажется, отключился. Очень не вовремя — из-за угла как раз выбежали преследователи. Вообще, немногие охотники за головами рисковали спорить с Бобой Феттом, но сейчас их было много, адреналин — или его аналоги у других рас — зашкаливали, и ситуация резко осложнилась.

— Это наша добыча, — выпалил трандошан, возглавлявший группу. — И мы её забираем. Ты получишь свою долю.

— Нет, — отказался Фетт. — Договора не было.

— Нас больше, — не сдавался трандошан. — Не хочешь по-хорошему, будет по-плохо...

Выстрел, разнёсший его голову, помешал закончить фразу, и пока соратники покойного не пришли в себя, Фетт окатил коридор струей из огнемёта. Дальше совсем просто: закинуть беглого штурмовика на плечо и на всей скорости рвануть к уже разогревшему двигатели «Рабу-1».

Никто не стал его останавливать: в тех ящиках, что были сложены в коридоре, оказалось что-то довольно горючее, и когда огонь через несколько минут добрался до них, выход в док был надежно перекрыт. Ни один корабль не стартовал, чтобы перехватить «Раба-1» — то ли признали право Бобы Фетта на добычу, то ли правильно оценили соотношение скорости и огневой мощи.

Но окончательно всё осталось позади, когда «Раб-1» прыгнул в гиперпространство. Теперь можно было заняться пленником , ни на что не отвлекаясь.

[center]***[/center]  
Рана на бедре была скверной. Не всякий смог бы остаться в сознании при таких повреждениях, не говоря уже о беге с препятствиями, но эта добыча оказалась предсказуемо живучей. Медицинский модуль провёл диагностику и подобрал дозировку препаратов, а вот возиться с перевязкой Бобе пришлось самому. И не из-за того, что у него такой плохой медицинский модуль. Просто штурмовик, которому полагалось находиться в беспамятстве, попытался развинтить полезный механизм и собрать из него оружие, и Боба решил не рисковать. Поэтому клон оказался в самой надёжной клетке со скованными руками. Просто на всякий случай.

Кроме того, изрядно раздражала необходимость уборки после каждой попытки пленника освободиться. Рваная рана на бедре беглеца затягивалась очень медленно, и «физические нагрузки» выздоровлению не способствовали. Медицинский модуль утверждал, что с такими повреждениями передвигаться вообще невозможно, и Боба был склонен с ним согласиться — разорванные мышцы, поврежденная кость, сильная кровопотеря... Как в таком состоянии можно бегать? Но штурмовик не собирался сдаваться, и в последний раз Боба перехватил его на пути в двигательный отсек. С этим надо было кончать.

По-хорошему, ничто не мешало Бобе вернуться на «Нахтигаль», сдать дезертира и забрать награду, но ему почему-то очень не хотелось этого делать. Не так уж часто добыча вызывала у него какие-то эмоции помимо раздражения и скуки, но штурмовик в трюме не выходил у него из головы. Казалось, происходит что-то неправильное, хотя причин для этого не было. Боба твёрдо придерживался одного принципа — не брал заказов на добычу, не достигшую тринадцати лет. Клон в эту категорию не попадал. Но мысль об охоте за клонами вызывала отвращение, не слишком понятное ему самому, ведь он не считал клонов Джанго своими братьми.

«Просто генетический материал, — без особой необходимости напомнил себе Фетт. — Это ничего не значит». Что по этому поводу думал его отец, Боба не знал. Джанго спокойно относился к гибели клонов на тренировках, и как минимум один раз ему пришлось убить клона, удравшего с Камино... Но сейчас Боба подозревал, что это не вызвало у отца большого восторга. Точно так же собственные воспоминания о клонах, которых он убил, говорили только о том, что повторять этот опыт ему не хочется.

Поэтому Боба Фетт тянул время, пытаясь сообразить, что ему делать с неожиданно доставшейся добычей.

Вопрос о кредитах уже не стоял ребром: пара удачно подвернувшихся заказов отодвинули проблему на несколько месяцев. Дезертир к тому времени почти оправился от раны и теперь злобно зыркал на него из-за прутьев клетки. Неужели думал, что здесь это кого-то впечатлит? Надо отдать ему должное, он умудрился дважды сбежать, но не учёл дополнительные охранные системы «Раба-1».

— Прикончи меня, — после очередного водворения на место попросил клон. — Что тебе, сложно?

Боба не удивился такой просьбе, добыча иногда реально оценивала свои перспективы, при которых быстрая и безболезненная смерть была не самым плохим вариантом. Но отвечал он всем одинаково.

— Живой дороже мертвеца.

— Тогда сдай уже, — огрызнулась добыча. — Достало ждать.

— А ты куда-то торопишься?

На этом содержательная беседа закончилась. Боба направился в рубку, чтобы задать курс и поразмыслить, что делать дальше. Ждать надоело не только клону, Бобо сам понимал, что и его терпение на исходе. Мысль о том, чтобы сдать добычу лично Дарту Вейдеру, была бы самым простым решением, но... Вся галактика думала, что для Бобы Фетта главное — кредиты. И только он сам знал, что деньги всего лишь дают возможность делать то, что считаешь правильным. Отдавать клона имперскому правосудию он не собирался, лучше в самом деле пристрелить. Какие ещё варианты? Выкинуть на ближайшей обитаемой планете и забыть? Но клоны не приспособлены к гражданской жизни, одинокого дезертира выследят и схватят, а на допросе он расскажет всё И тогда Бобе Фетту предстоит весьма неприятное объяснение с тем же Дартом Вейдером. Можно сдать его Альянсу, но это тоже не исключает плена, допроса и последующих неприятностей.

[center]***[/center]  
Сигнал комлинка заставил Бобу выругаться — теперь придется вводить координаты заново, а это та еще морока. Но оно того стоило — один из его информаторов сообщал, что на Лотале замечен джедай. Это было само по себе хорошей новостью, за джедаев хорошо платили, плюс у Бобы был к ним личный счет. Но записи с камер видеонаблюдения дали кое-что более интересное. Рядом с джедаем и остальной компанией с корабля «Призрак», которая уже мелькала в ориентировках, обнаружился крепкий старикан удивительно знакомой наружности. «Вот, значит, как я буду выглядеть в семьдесят, — подумал Фетт. — Если доживу, конечно». Надо же, на захолустном Лотале объявился кто-то из клонов, без сомнения, связанный с Альянсом. Интересно, он тут один или их целая группа? Этот, должно быть, с Камино, таких остались считанные единицы. Как бы то ни было, половина проблемы решена. Осталось аккуратно спихнуть им обитающего в трюме дезертира, и пусть уже у них голова болит насчёт того, что с ним делать дальше.

[center]***[/center]  
Кантина для охотника за головами — замечательное место, вне зависимости от расценок и близости к космопорту. Конечно, те что ближе к посадочным площадкам, обычно оживлённей, но маленькие и тихие вроде этой, куда приходят работяги пропустить стаканчик после смены, имеют свои преимущества. Здесь редко бывают чужие, и именно здесь совершаются самые прибыльные сделки. Но и шансы, что тебя прикончат в пьяной драке, несколько выше, правда, не везде.

Выйти на команду корабля «Призрак» не составило особого труда, подбросить приманку в виде незакодированного сообщения имперским властям с требованием платы за пойманную добычу — и того проще. Осталось подождать, кого повстанцы пришлют вызволять несчастного узника. Что пришлют, Боба не сомневался. Его «братья» своих не бросают.

«Раб-1» стоял на самом краю космодрома, куда приземляются каботажники и прочая шушера, которая не в состоянии заплатить за нормальную стоянку. Технического обслуживания никакого, зато и лишнего внимания нет. В кантину в соседнем квартале он уже наведывался два раза, достаточно, чтобы его заметили и сообщили всем заинтересованным лицам. Было даже любопытно, кто придет по его душу. Хотя если это будут клоны, дело может принять скверный оборот.

Но реальность оказалась куда интересней, чем он предполагал.

— Суу-тее, нер вод, — произнёс за спиной женский голос.

Боба почувствовал, как заныли зубы. Мандалорские заморочки он ненавидел ещё с Камино.

— Общий и хаттский, — ответил он, оборачиваясь. — Я не мандо.

— Просто носишь броню, да? — Женщина вышла вперед. Обычный мандалорский шлем с Т-образным визором и облегченная до полной неэффективности броня. Похоже, она больше надеялась на свою ловкость, чем на доспехи. Лет восемнадцать-двадцать, не больше, по меркам мандо — уже опытный воин, но вряд ли её отправили заломать его в рукопашной.

— Я знаю, кто ты, — продолжила она, усмехнувшись. Казалось, она легко читала его реакции, хотя шлем надежно скрывал их.

— Тогда ты в лучшем положении.

С коротким смешком женщина сняла шлем, тряхнув разноцветными прядями.

— Я Сабина Врен.

— И?

— И решила составить тебе компанию, — улыбнулась она, склонив голову к плечу. — Если ты не возражаешь.

— Не возражаю, — равнодушно ответил Боба. — Охотишься?

Вопрос среди мандалорцев — примерно как обсуждение политики на Корусанте, вежливый и ни к чему не обязывающий. Захочет — ответит, не захочет, есть масса возможностей уклониться.

По мелочи, — Сабина села на соседний стул, облокотившись на стойку. — Да и ты вряд ли сидишь без дела.

Сейчас сижу, — усмехнулся Боба. — Взять тебе что-нибудь?

Сабина обиженно фыркнула. Он и сам вряд ли бы рискнул взять здесь что-то кроме воды, но девушка думала о другом.

— Джаспер Меерель не одобрял употребление алкоголя, — гордо заявила она. — И твой отец тоже.

«Что не мешало кое-кому из его друзей надираться в хлам», — подумал Боба, но вслух сказал другое:

— Не думаю, что его слова имеют для тебя какое-то значение.

— Он был Мандалором! — Девица, кажется, всерьез обиделась. — И тебе неплохо бы знать, что это такое!

— Не интересно, — Боба едва заметно пожал плечами.

На секунду на лице девушки промелькнула смесь гнева и замешательства, но она быстро взяла себя в руки. «Вот и правильно, — подумал Боба. — Тебя прислали морочить мне голову, а не читать нотации».

— Тогда что тебе интересно? — улыбнулась Сабина, склонив голову.

— Ночи здесь длинные... Ты, кажется, хотела составить мне компанию?

[center]***[/center]  
Люк «Раба-1» неторопливо открывался, и Боба Фетт впервые за вечер усомнился в своём плане. Это было нерационально, но на борт его корабля посторонние попадали в виде добычи, исключения были большой редкостью. И вот пожалуйста — собственноручно допущенное исключение. Всем телом прижимается к нему, хотя совершенно трезвое и явно способное самостоятельно передвигаться. Вряд ли в порыве страсти, скорее, пытаясь усыпить бдительность, а заодно выяснить, сколько при нем оружия. И намерения у девицы, должно быть, самые решительные — ее товарищи вряд ли послали бы ее прыгнуть к нему в постель. Инстинкты взбунтовались, весь его опыт твердил, что эту особу нельзя подпускать близко, хотя умом он понимал, что другого выхода нет. На секунду в нём возникло желание вытащить ситхова клона на взлётно-посадочную полосу, захлопнуть люк и улететь, не оглядываясь. Увы, все должно быть естественно.

Он первый шагнул на трап, Сабина последовала за ним, помедлив долю секунды.

Неплохое самообладание, она ведь наверняка хотя бы приблизительно знает о сюрпризах системы безопасности «Раба-1». Никаких внешних проявлений любопытства — ну, или их надежно скрывал шлем.

Основное освещение в трюме было отключено, светилась только дорожка люминаторов, ведущая от трапа в рубку. Добыча, накачанная седативами, мирно дрыхла в самой дальней клетке, не подавая признаков жизни, если не считать теплового излучения и ровного дыхания, которые сенсоры шлема всё же улавливали. А значит, Сабина тоже в курсе.

— Зловеще тут у тебя, — сказала Сабина, развязность из её голоса чудесным образом исчезла. — Я в детстве мечтала быть как Кэд Бейн. Ты его знал?

— Немного, — пожал плечами Фетт. Разумеется, он знал всех охотников за головами, которые представляли из себя хоть что-то. Иногда галактика становилась очень тесной. — Он научил меня паре интересных приемов.

— Здорово, — протянула Сабина. — Интересная жизнь, полезные знакомства.

— С Бейном — да, — коротко ответил Фетт. — С Краддоском — нет.

Трап отозвался дрожью под их шагами, Боба отметил, что звук совсем другой, когда идут двое. Нужно проверить крепления, оторвётся ещё в самый неподходящий момент... Мельком глянув на приборную панель, он убедился, что всё в порядке, и открыл перед Сабиной дверь каюты.

Включив освещение на самый минимум, он сделал то, против чего восставала вся его сущность — снял шлем. Интересно, Сабина знает, как выглядит дезертир, которого она должна спасти? Ей могли и не показать снимок, раз из задекларированной добычи только один человек.

— Располагайся, — пригласил Боба, собрав всё, что он помнил о гостеприимстве. Получилось фальшиво. — Тебе налить чего-нибудь?

Сабина в два шага сократила расстояние между ними, Фетт машинально отпрянул, увеличивая дистанцию, и уперся спиной в переборку. Тесная всё же эта каюта. Девушка улыбнулась в ответ на его замешательство — и у Бобы перехватило дыхание. Синтас... Где она сейчас? Никакая другая женщина не была ему нужна.

— Что такое? — удивилась Сабина. — Я тебя пугаю?

Её голос отрезвил, рассеяв наваждение. С Синтас всё давно кончено. Ей и Айлин без него гораздо лучше. А сейчас пора вспомнить, для чего он привел сюда эту девицу.

— Ты словно призрака увидел. Всё в порядке?

— Пустяки, — криво усмехнулся Боба. И солгал: — Вспомнил последнюю женщину, которая бывала тут до тебя.

О Синтас он говорить не желал, а вот вспомнить о Ксаше стоило. Хотя бы о том, как опасно расслабляться в таких ситуациях.

— И что же с ней стало? — полюбопытствовала Сабина, и не думая отстраняться. Она чуть склонила голову набок и вдруг показалась ему совсем юной. Какой мудак отправил к нему девчонку...

— Я выкинул её из окна. — На этот раз лгать смысла не было. — Она взяла то, что ей не принадлежало.

— Даже не хочу спрашивать, какой был этаж.

Фетт почти восхитился её выдержкой.

— Триста семнадцатый, — ответил он. — Помню, что очень нечётный.

— Я ничего не буду у тебя брать, — улыбнулась Сабина. — Кроме того, что ты отдашь сам.

Знала бы она, насколько близка к истине.

— Да у меня и брать особо нечего, — пожал он плечами.

Сабина, рассмеявшись, потянулась к нему, коснувшись губами его губ. Поцелуй получился неловким. Файрфек, да она целоваться не умеет, с ужасом подумал Фетт и твердо решил не доводить дело до постели. Только рыдающих девственниц ему не хватало. Странно, большинство мандо её возраста уже успевали побывать замужем, а некоторые даже не по одному разу.

Впрочем, Сабина быстро осваивалась. Из неё получится замечательная женщина, подумал он, умная и смелая. И красивая. Пусть ей попадется тот, кто оценит её по достоинству. Он прервал поцелуй, почувствовав, что пальцы Сабины добрались до креплений брони. Да уж, ей скинуть свой смехотворный доспех куда проще.

— Налей нам чего-нибудь, — кивнул он в сторону бара. — Зачем зря время терять?

— Незачем, — согласилась Сабина, подходя к полке и доставая бокалы. — Чего изволишь?

— Без разницы. — Фетт не смотрел в её сторону, отстёгивая наручи: встроенный огнемёт требовал аккуратного обращения.

— Вкусы у тебя, — протянула Сабина, изучая этикетки. — Под стать гонорарам.

К алкоголю он был равнодушен, а содержимое бара было добыто на брошенном корабле в системе Тариса. Всё равно брать там больше было нечего.

Когда Сабина вернулась с бокалами, на нём оставался только комбинезон.

— Ну что, — лукаво улыбнулась девушка. — За нашу встречу?

Боба согласно кивнул и, коснувшись своим бокалом бокала Сабины, сделал глоток. Снотворное, которое она успела подсыпать, оказалось знакомым. Никакого воображения, один из базовых препаратов, антидот от которых он принимал уже на грани безусловного рефлекса. Сымитировать действие отравы будет несложно.

Сабина отставила бокал и скинула то, что на ней ещё оставалось. Хороша, не мог не признать Боба. Смуглая кожа, сильное, гибкое тело, маленькая грудь, которая так удобно ляжет в ладонь — и при этом юная и... и неопытная. У тебя был хоть кто-нибудь, девочка? На этом связные мысли закончились, потому что Сабина уже справилась с застежками и стянула с него комбинезон. На нем осталось только нательное белье армейского образца — почти в таком же дрыхнет на полу своей камеры его добыча.

Сабина не теряла времени — Боба опомниться не успел, как её ладони оказались под майкой, гладя спину, задирая ткань выше. Руки у Сабины были тёплыми и нежными, в другое время он, возможно... Но другого времени не будет.

Сабина вновь поцеловала его — на этот раз напористо, уверенно. В паху заныло, Боба втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда её ладонь коснулась члена сквозь ткань. Такой реакции он от себя не ожидал, а ведь до «действия снотворного» ещё минут десять. Руки Сабины шарили по его телу, смелея с каждой секундой, майку он уже стянул и закинул куда-то за спину. Сабина подцепила резинку трусов, потянула вниз...  
— Торопишься? — спросил Боба, прибавив в голосе насмешки.

Сабина подняла на него неожиданно серьёзные глаза и кивнула:

— А вдруг не успею?

— Что?

— Всё, — ответила она. — Жизнь коротка, знаешь ли.

Возразить на это было нечего, и Фетту осталось только расслабиться и получать удовольствие, пока юная мандо набирается жизненного опыта за его счет. Внутренние часы привычно отсчитывали время, когда организму положено будет отрубиться.

Лицо Сабины было серьёзным и сосредоточенным, словно она вспоминала главу из инструкции. Теорию она затвердила на отлично, но вот практика... А энтузиазм в таком деле не заменит опыта.

— Сабина.

Она удивлённо подняла голову.

— Тебе не обязательно это делать.

— Но мне хочется, — отозвалась она. — Не с Эзрой же.

Он не стал спрашивать, кто такой Эзра, в конце концов, это не его дело. Но сознание отметило, что у Сабины кто-то есть, даже если она этого кого-то в грош не ставит. Должно быть, и Синтас сейчас с кем-то другим — такая, как она, не останется в одиночестве.

Сабина устроилась на полу между его разведённых ног. Она, наконец, обхватила пальцами его член — так осторожно и аккуратно, словно держала котенка фелинкс или гранату с неисправным взрывателем.

— Смелее, — ободрил её Фетт.

Сабина улыбнулась, глядя на него снизу вверх, лизнула головку кончиком языка и, наконец, решилась и взяла в рот. Неглубоко, конечно, откуда бы у нее такой навык, но влажные покрасневшие губы, старательно сжатые, скользящие по стволу, и жаркая теснота ее рта, конечно же, вызвали ожидаемый отклик. Сабина, не торопясь, двигала головой вверх-вниз, порой останавливаясь, чтобы сглотнуть, выпустить член изо рта и подуть на головку, и сразу же снова вобрать в себя. Нет, у неё не было сноровки опытной шлюхи, но, может, поэтому происходящее нравилось Бобе куда больше. Он запустил пальцы в её волосы, задавая ритм, и девушка быстро приноровилась. Волна возбуждения поднималась от паха к голове, дыхание сбилось, и его рваные вдохи, казалось, доставляли ей удовольствие. Самоконтроль улетучился, и только внутренние часы отсчитывали, сколько осталось до «отрубания». Три минуты. Сабина, не выпуская члена изо рта, коснулась мошонки, вырвав у Бобы судорожный вздох, и, вдохновленная его реакцией, перекатила кончиками пальцев яички. Пришлось до крови закусить губу, и боль немного отрезвила — еще чуть-чуть, и он бы потерял голову и начал вколачиваться в глотку, не щадя девушку. Две минуты. Сабина, верно оценив его состояние, увеличила темп и чуть плотнее сжала губы. Минута. Дыхание сбивается, мысли улетучиваются, ему приходится концентрироваться на обратном отсчёте, и когда счет доходит до нуля, он кончает — Сабина едва успела отстраниться, и сперма брызнула ей на лицо и грудь, — и обмякает, закрывая глаза.

Лежать вот так голым и беззащитным требует больших усилий, когда все инстинкты кричат об опасности, о том, что эта женщина, скорей всего, попробует прикончить его. Не нужно смотреть, чтобы в точности знать, что происходит. Сабина несколько секунд сидит тихо, слышно только её тяжелое дыхание, потом она всхлипывает и поднимается на ноги. Наклоняется над ним, прижимает пальцы к шее, нащупывая пульс. Боба заставляет себя лежать неподвижно и расслаблено, как и положено крепко спящему после приема бантовой дозы снотворного. Пальцы за долю секунды дотянутся до лазерного пистолета под матрасом. Но в этом нет необходимости: Сабина выпрямляется, коснувшись его щеки — то ли случайность, то ли смущённая ласка — и быстро одевается. Действительно ничего не пытается взять, только обшаривает карманы комбинезона и находит ключ — ей не нужно знать, что обычно он ключами не пользуется, клетки отпирают чипы, вживлённые в подушечки пальцев. Сабина на секунду замирает на пороге, оглядывает каюту и уходит, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

[center]***[/center]  
Боба перестал притворяться, только когда под ногами девчонки зазвенел трап. Ну не получится по нему пройти тихо без наработанного навыка. Не одеваясь, он откинул крышку панели доступа и вывел на экран изображение с камер трюма. В принципе, Боба мог это сделать и не вставая с кровати, но голосовое управление «Раба-1» предназначалось для экстренных случаев, а не для того, чтобы потакать лени своего владельца.

Изображение было прекрасным в любом диапазоне — недаром за камеры слежения заплачено втридорога. Сабина шла вдоль ряда клеток, высматривая дезертира, поминутно оглядываясь и замирая. Охранных систем она боялась вполне разумно, хотя, конечно, если бы Боба их не отключил, предприимчивую девицу не спасли бы никакие маневры. Но вот она добралась до последней клетки, быстро справилась с замком — какие-то навыки взлома у неё определенно были. Запоры сдались, но Сабина не спешила войти. Боба хмыкнул — это было ему знакомо, клеток боялись даже те, кому, в общем-то, не грозило попасть туда — немногочисленные гости или клиенты, решившие забрать добычу прямо с корабля охотника. Девчонка снова затравленно оглянулась и окликнула пленника. Когда это не возымело эффекта, она все же перешагнула порог, причем спиной вперед. Сейчас Боба мог отдать команду, и в клетке оказались бы две птички... и головная боль удвоилась бы. Хватит с него и стангова дезертира.

Между тем Сабина растормошила-таки пленного. Фактически, она подняла его и, закинув руку клона себе на плечо, потащила его в сторону выхода. Возилась она довольно долго, Боба был готов уже сорваться и помочь — а то вдруг решит, что ей это всё не сдалось, и уйдет одна. Он бы её понял: пусть Сабина и тренированная, но добыча её тяжелее раза в три. Девушка, казалось, полностью сосредоточилась на задаче и уже не озиралась по сторонам.

Наконец, Сабина доволокла клона до входного люка и остановилась в растерянности — правильно, пароля на выход у неё не было. Но тут на помощь пришел немного прочухавшийся дезертир. С трудом сфокусировав взгляд, он ударил ладонью по ДНК-замку и попал всего-то с третьей попытки. Хороший результат. Не дожидаясь, пока трап опустится, Сабина рванула вперед, таща на себе честно отвоёванную добычу.

Убедившись, что беглецы ушли достаточно далеко, Боба активировал охранные системы — без них он чувствовал себя голым. Натянув нательное белье, он отправился инспектировать корабль. Через десять минут стало ясно, что никакого ущерба ему не причинили, сюрпризов, вроде термодетонатора в маршевых двигателях, не оставили, и вообще всё прошло как нельзя лучше.

Теперь осталось бессмысленно побегать по окрестностям пару-тройку дней, и можно спокойно улетать. Главное, не поймать этого дефективного второй раз — по чистой случайности.


End file.
